


Be more Possum

by LilyLane123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLane123/pseuds/LilyLane123
Summary: A SQUIP is activated and is shocked to see that its host is a possum





	1. Chapter 1

The SQUIP noticed differences in its new host from the minute it started booting up.First off, the species wasn't listed, the age was only 3 years old, and the height was roughly 8 centimeters long.Then it didn't have a name. Finally, the SQUIP was given access to its host's physical appearance. For a being that can't feel surprise, the SQUIP was pretty close when it saw a possum writhing on the ground shrieking from the start up pain. The SQUIP numbed the possums pain while taking a minute to come up with a plan of action. Obviously the creature must have eaten one out of a box of them, though how it got to some Dew was beyond the SQUIPs near omnipotent mind. While the SQUIP thought, the possum wandered over to a pile of garbage. It sniffed at a rotten piece of meat and tried to eat it

“No, don't eat that piece. There's some fresher food the next bag over” 

Despite itself, the SQUIP started to talk to the possum. If it had to have a possum as a host, the least it could do was to better the creature's short life until it moved on to the next host.

As for the possum, it started to scratch open the bag next to it (The SQUIP can't speak possum. It heightened the smell of the fresher food) and started eating the food inside. Afterwards the possum found an old shirt some kid must had thrown away and crawled up inside. On the tag, the name Jeremy was scrawled in chicken scratch handwriting. The SQUIP smiles and shrugged, deciding to name the possum Jeremy then. I mean, that is its shirt now after all. While Jeremy slept, the SQUIP built it a temporary cardboard fort. The fort was small enough so the SQUIP could still see Jeremy, but no predators could get in and attack it.

The SQUIP hovered slightly over the fort in a sitting position and checked Jeremy's vitals and for any diseases. Possums don't transmit rabies, so as long as Jeremy was cleaner than most, there might be a possibility of a strange human taking it in as a pet. A teenager or a college student would be it's best bet, someone with little to no parental supervision. The SQUIP debated finding an old bottle of shampoo and washing Jerm (it can’t wash itself after all) and it decided to after its slept. The SQUIP spends the night scrolling through its protocol to see if there was any rules about your host being a possum (though it doubted there would be). The closest result was what to do if your host is under the age of 13. The night was relatively calm one. There wasn't much rain, and the climax of the night was the SQUIP having to chase off the occasional alley cat from trying to get into Jeremys fort.


	2. Chapter 2 - Michael makes an entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know possums probably dont act like cats.That's just what I'm going off of

The SQUIP had to fight and subdue Jeremy a little, but was successful in bathing it with flea shampoo. It wrapped Jeremy up in the shirt to keep it warm and walked to a nearby house. The current time was noon on a Monday morning, so the SQUIP was hoping to put Jeremy in the chosen teen's room. Sure enough, the bedroom was empty and the window was wide open. The SQUIP thinks a sec, then shrugs and places Jeremy on the bed. Jeremy is a very adaptive possum and curls up without a second thought on said bed. 

A few hours later, Michael Mell comes back. He throws his backpack on his chair pile and is about to flop on his bed when he freezes and sees Jeremy asleep on his pillow. He stands there for a second while his mind tries to process what the hell is laying on his bed. Couldn't be a raccoon, those don't have tails that long, can't be...no, why would it be a fox?! He looks it up and it ends up being a possum. It's really clean for a wild animal...it smells like flea shampoo, the kind he uses on his dog! At this point, Michael is laying on his bed at this point, staring at the possum on the other end. He notices the shirt it's wearing(?) and sees the name 'Jeremy' on the tag. He giggles and decides to name it Jeremy then. He thinks for a minute about what to do with Jeremy. His golden retriever Vienna might not be very happy with this visitor, and she always sleeps in his room. His moms would notice if she wasn't in his room. 

Michael decides to integrate them while Jeremy is asleep and his moms aren't home. He calls Vienna in and she trots over, licking him happily. He giggles, before looking serious again.

"Cmon Vienna, we gotta stay focused! Meet my friend Jeremy " he pats the bed next to where Jeremy is laying, and Vienna begins to sniff the spot. She licks Jerm and he wakes up, staring at her. She climbs up onto the bed and curls up next to him; she sees him as a tiny puppy thanks to the shampoo. Michael is overjoyed at how much they like each other, and is overrun by how cute they are. He takes out his phone and takes several photos of this cuteness. The SQUIP just watches and nods, glad it made the right choice of teens. 

Michael did his homework, while chilling with Vienna and Jeremy. He finishes and is struck with a genius idea. He decides to make Jeremy a bed out of an old cardboard box. He cuts it down and pulls out some markers. He draws his name in blue marker and puts flower stickers on the side. He finds some old pajama shirts and a dew ratty stuffed animals for the bed. He rubs his hands together and places Jeremy in his new bed (next to Vienna's). Jeremy waits a minute, just standing there, then curls up deciding that this bed is fit for his impossible standards.


	3. Chapter 3 - The SQUIP enters (to Michael)

Michael and Jeremy had a surprisingly good relationship for two different species. Michael liked the company of yet another animal besides Vienna. His moms never went into his room, so the three remained undiscovered. As long as he kept everyone quiet and his room wasn't too dirty, they didn't feel the need to barge in. As for how Vienna and Jeremy felt about each other, they quickly became good friends too. They would all curl up on Michael's bed, though Vienna usually got the end of the bed due to her size. Jeremy would sometimes lay up against Michael, or it would sometimes curl up to Vienna. The SQUIP watched silently, constantly debating on whether or not to show itself to Michael. Eventually Jeremy would need to be vaccinated, and the fact that this possum had come wearing a shirt was sure to be a large mystery in Michael's mind. The SQUIP hatched a plan and decided it was time.

Michael was downstairs making himself a hand sandwich and getting a few slices for Jeremy (who's 100% trash diet made Michael feel the need to feed it), which gave the SQUIP a prime opportunity to introduce itself. He took a notecard and found a light blue marker laying on the floor. It wrote "Hello Michael" on the note card and placed it next to a sleeping Jeremy. Michael quietly came in, and immediately noticed the note card. He picked it up curiously and looked around, not knowing its origin. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He looked around his room and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He looked down at Jeremy and was quickly becoming suspicious 

"Possums aren't smart enough to write in, much less understand english...but it was right next to him! It was clearly on purpose…" 

The SQUIP chose this moment to place its next card. It put the card where the old one has been  
and tapped Michael's head with a tiny shock, allowing him to connect. It was a lot less painful, but the SQUIPS power was significantly limited. The card was now visible to Michael, who immediately noticed it and snatched it up.

"I am a friend of Jeremy's who helped him find you…" He looked around once more in an alarmed fashion, to ensure that there wasn't anyone in his room.

Another card appeared. "You can't see me yet, but you will be able to soon. I want to explain what I am first. Sit down" Michael does as hes told, wanting to get to the bottom of this. 

"I am a quantum computer that can connect to one's brain through nanotechnology. I'm aware of how asinine this sounds." Michael hugs his pillow in a bewildered and almost defensive sense. The SQUIP gives him another notecard telling him that it will give him a moment to digest this.

"I am a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, or a SQUIP for short. Jeremy obtained me by being the foolish possum he is by nature, and swallowing a pill in a puddle of mountain dew" Michael reeeally wanted to be skeptical of this, but could he eliminate any possibilities? These note cards don't usually appear out of nowhere in impeccable handwriting, and possums rarely wear perfectly fitting shirts. He guessed he had no choice other than to believe this...SQUIP.

The SQUIP chuckled to itself. "Thank you for your compliment on my handwriting. Being a computer helps. I should clarify that I can hear your thoughts now that we are connected"

"So...if we're connected...why cant I see you?"

The SQUIP snaps its fingers and materializes sitting on Michael's dresser. 

"Eager, huh? Very well. Michael Mell, welcome to Jeremy the Possum's SQUIP"


	4. Basically filler

Michael stared up and gawked at the man before him. He had a calm smile, electric blue eyes, gelled black hair and a white hoodie. There was a cool circuit design on the hoodie and pockets of his pants 

"Actually, I prefer the terms they/them. I'm a computer after all" The SQUIP takes a seat at Michaels desk and spins the chair to face him

"So...you've been here the entire time? Just watching him and I?" Michael, as expected, needed a minute to process this. It did explain why this possum was more like a dog than a marsupial, and it was a really clean possum. He glanced over at Jeremy (who was still asleep in the corner) and seemed to question his reality for a minute. The SQUIP stayed silent and let this happen, calmly spinning in the chair. After a few minutes Michael nodded to show that he had processed the bomb the SQUIP had just dropped. 

"So...Jeremy ate a pill that just happened to have you in it, that also just happened to be in a puddle of mountain dew?"

The SQUIP nods "It's just as improbable as it sounds. Especially given how expensive the pills are. That's a $400 possum you have with you" 

Michael giggles at the thought. He has a possum that's worth more than his glasses. 

"So if you chose who owned him, why chose me?" He looked curiously at the SQUIP, who was having a grand time spinning in the chair

"There are a few reasons. First off, you have a space in which your genetic material/ adoptive guardians won't find him. Second, you are able to provide him with proper food even though he still insists on eating trash" it pauses to glare at Jeremy in the corner "and third of all, you aren't afraid of him. You see him as just another pet, and with my ability to tell him you aren't a threat, he is able to treat you like a fellow possum "

He nods, but pauses to consider something "So..if you were able to be deactivated, what would happen to Jeremy"

The SQUIP nods "So you're smart too. That's a very good question to ask, though the possibility of that is highly improbable. To have me deactivated, Jeremy would have to find a bottle of an obscure soda that's very expensive. Not to mention it would have to be open"

Michael thinks for a second, then goes to his mini fridge and opens it, showing it to the SQUIP. 

"Any of these?"

The SQUIP looks at them and shakes his head "No, he can drink all of the Crystal Pepsi and Ecto cooler he wants. Just keep him away from an Mountain Dew products in general and we should be fine"

Michael and SQUIP spend the rest of the night doing a mini q & a. Mostly Michael asking the SQUIP nerd questions and the SQUIP accepting this as his life. Overall, a very calm night.


End file.
